Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a direct-to-video movie spin-off from the animated television series House of Mouse. Plot Mickey finsihes up another succesful night at the club on X-mas eve and wish everyone a save journey home. However, Goofy points out that a huge snowstorm has trapped them in the House of Mouse. Mickey then decides to have a free-of-charge X-mas party for the guests. Donald, on the other hand, is being alwfully Scrooge-like (not his Uncle Scrooge) and would prefer not to take part in the festivities. However, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie and Goofy force him to enjoy a cup of hot coacoa on stage next a fire place set and comfy armchair. Minnie finds some X-mas cartoons they haven;t shown today and they decide to play them. After a few cartoons, Ludvig Von Drake presents "the science of Santa" to explain some of the impossiblies of his traveling over the world in one night (using the speed to have a future version of hismelf steal a cookie jar from his mother, who is surprisinglly at the club as well). Donald is still not in the X-mas mood, so Mickey decides to show him a clip show of him interveiwing members of the audiance today that shared what they wished to have for X-mas. Seeing Donald not willing to change his mood, Mickey shows another two cartoons to try makign Donald happy. Unfortuantely, he yells hugbug in response, earning frowns form evryone in the audiance (except for Grumpy, who actually smiles for the first time). Feeling defated, Mickey heads to the roof, where he talks to Jiminy Cricket about how he tried so hard to make Donald feel the X-mas spirit. Jiminy then advises him to make a wishe upon a star. Doing so, Mickey receives a star from the sky and returns to the stage, offering Donald the oppertunity to put it on the tree as it lacks one. This simple act fills Donald with joy as he plays the star on the tree. ("Heheheheheh... Merry Christmas!"- Donald). The star then starts working magic on the House, turning all the reef they have around the club gold and adding more golden reefs throughout (even giving the Magic Mirror Spirit in the lobby a hat ). They show their last cartoon and then everyone begins to sing a X-mas carol and join their hosts on stage. (Though the villains were less than willing to sing the whole thing) Mickey then tells the audeiance watching the X-mas special Merry Christmas and TInker Bell ends the film. Characters by film *Classic character appearances: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Mortimer Mouse, Pluto, Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Three Little Pigs, Chip and Dale *The Aristocats: Berlioz, Thomas O'Malley, Roquefort, Uncle Waldo, Georges Hautcourt,Duchess *The Great Mouse Detective: Basil of Baker Street *Mulan: Mushu, Yao, Ling, & Chien Po, Crikee *Oliver & Company: Oliver, Rita, Tito, Einstien, Francis,Georgette,Jenny Foxworth,Fagin *The Sword in the Stone: Wart, Merlin, Madam Mim *The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera *The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Phoebus, Laverne, Hugo, Victor, Djali *Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Christopher Robin, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit *Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, Abu, Sultan, Genie *Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, Sheriff of Nottingham, Mother Rabbit *Hercules: Hercules, Megara, Hades, Pain and Panic *Peter Pan: Peter Pan, Wendy, Tinkerbell, Michael, John, Captain Hook, Mr.Smee *Lady and the Tramp :Lady, Tramp, Peg *Beauty and the Beast: Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts *The Little Mermaid: Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Ursula, Scuttle, Grimsby *Fun and Fancy Free: Bongo *Alice in Wonderland: Alice, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts, Cheshire Cat, Tweedledum and Tweedledee *Mary Poppins: Penguin Waiters *Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs: Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Magic Mirror *101 Dalmatians: Pongo, Perdita *Sleeping Beauty: Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent *Bambi: Bambi, Thumper, Flower *Cinderella: Cinderella, Lady Tremaine, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus, The birds *The Rescuers:Snoops,Bernard,Bianca *Fantasia: Ben Ali Gator, Hyacinth Hippo, Yen Sid *Dumbo:Dumbo & Timothy Mouse *Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Gepetto, Figaro, Jiminy Cricket, & Stromboli Featured cartoons *"Donald on Ice" *"Pluto's Christmas Tree" *"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" (excerpts) *"The Nutcracker (Mouseworks short)|The Nutcracker" *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' Category:2001 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Compilation films Category:Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Christmas productions Category:2001 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Compilation films Category:Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Christmas productions